Magnetic memory devices (semiconductor integrated circuit devices) in which magnetoresistive effect elements and transistors are integrated on a semiconductor substrate are proposed.
The magnetoresistive effect element is formed of a stacked layer including a magnetic layer, and the pattern of the magnetoresistive effect element is difficult to form accurately.